Nightmares
by Master Disaster
Summary: Fox has some unusal nightmares, and after a while, they come to pass. Now, he has the worst nightmare yet. What does fate have in store for him? Plz r&r!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: Nope. Fox and his crew aren't mine.**

**Nightmares**

**Chapter 1 The Start Of It All**

It was 2 years after the Aparoid invasion. Fox and the crew were just drifting in space, in the Great Fox. With nothing to do, they were as bored as hell.

"Fox! Isn't there anything to do! I'm really bored!" Falco was complaining as he was sitting on the couch, twitching at the same time.

"Feeling's mutual, birdboy."

"Fox. There's an asteroid field out there. Can we go blast the stuff?" Slippy was ready to storm out of there and jump into his Arwing.

"No! If we do that, we could end up making a mess and send asteroids to the planets! I know you're bored. I am too, but we have to wait until... until...the..." Krystal was speaking, but suddenly something came into her head.

"Until what?" Fox himself was impatient.

"Sauria..."

"Sauria? What about Sauria?" Fox perked up.

"They... need help. Someone is trying to take over the planet!" Krystal got the full message from the sender.

"Star Fox! This is General Pepper. We need your help! Sauria's energy levels are skyrocketing! We suspect more Venomian remnants are behind it." General Pepper's hologram appeared. He sped through his speech as the schedule was tight.

"Venomians? Didn't the fleet destroy them all?" Fox was surprised to find out Andross _still_ had some troops left behind.

"We destroyed what we thought was the last of them. But, more troops were in hiding all over the galaxy. They hid in underground hideouts and bases. Join the Cornerian fleet. We will destroy the rest of those damn apes!"

"Roger! We wi-" Fox was cut off as General Pepper began to speak again.

"Hold on! Another report came in!" There was a minute of silence until Pepper began to speak again. "It seems like they already made a base-Make that _took_ a base. They took the Cloudrunner tribe's fortress! All reports say that life energies are off the scale! They probably created another bio-weapon, so the Venomians will stop at nothing to defend it! We must breach the defenses, find and destroy that weapon, and save the planet!" General Pepper finally finished his statement.

"But, sir, what happened to the CloudRunners? Are they okay?" Fox was worried about his comrades from 3 years ago.

"We're... not sure. Sensors aren't picking up any CloudRunners throughout the-"

"Noooo! How could those damn apes do this? Those black-hearted bastards will pay!" Fox was so pissed at the Venomians for the devastation of the CloudRunners. "They were already endangered when the Aparoids attacked, but now their all gone! Their extinct!" Fox broke down in tears because, well, the memories of the CloudRunners. . . Krystal, too, broke down in tears. If it weren't for the CloudRunners, Sauria would still be in pieces, Falco wouldn't have rejoined, Fox would be a bum, and Krystal wouldn't be there.

"When. . . you. . . think about it. . . the. . . CloudRunners did. . . a lot. . . of work." Krystal said in between sobs. She was right.

"This is a crisis, team. We're on the other side of the Galaxy, and Sauria is all the way over in the in the Developing Quadrant. It would take us a day to get over there." Peppy informed everybody.

"Understood, Peppy. The Cornerian fleet will proceed forward. You can just head there straight. General Pepper out." Pepper told them as his hologram disappeared.

"Okay! Everyone, get some rest! There's gonna be a big battle tomorrow."

"Understood."

And so, everyone went into their rooms and went to sleep. But, Fox was twitching. He was having a nightmare. _What the hell?_ He was still on the Great Fox, but they were stopped. He ran to the bridge of the Great Fox, where he met the others, and looked out the window. A huge fleet was in front of them. Though, it wasn't the whole fleet that invaded Sauria; It was much too small. The main fleet was bugger, _much_ bigger. This fleet had only a hundred ships. _The fleet is huge! If this isn't their main force, I don't think-No! That is the Demon Fleet!_ Yelled Peppy in the dream. _Demon Fleet? _What was the Demon Fleet? Just as Fox asked in the dream, he fell off his bed. There was some kind of tremor.

"What the hell?" Fox sped toward the bridge. _What? Didn't this just happen?_ Fox remembered what happened in his dream. After a few minutes, Fox reached the bridge. There, he found his other team members, in an exhausted state considering they were just asleep.

"-Yawn- Peppy, what the freaking hell is going on?" Falco asked with a yawn. Everyone looked out the window and saw a fleet. The main fleet has 100,000+ ships. This one had only a hundred.

"Team, this is th-th-the Demon Fleet! They are skilled at flying. In fact, 30 years ago, one fighter DESTROYED ONE WHOLE CORNERIAN FLEET! And that was one of the low ranking officers of the fleet, too!" Peppy was panicking. It was a serious crisis.

"This is what happened in my dream. . ." Fox whispered to himself. Krystal looked at Fox with a worried look. She heard him whisper.

"Fox. . ."

**To be Continued. . .**

**So, what do you think? Good, bad, fair, I need your opinion! Please leave a review! I will try to get chapter 2 up ASAP! And for those of you wondering, the Venomians are Androsses troops. At the end of SF64, when you get to the bill, it says 'Venomians destroyed'.  
**


	2. Flashback Pt I

**Disclaimer: You fools! What are you idiots up to now!** **I DON'T OWN FOX McCLOUD!**

**A/N: I decided to do 'Review Outputs', so here's the first batch.****Sorry for the long wait. The computer was being a serious pain in the ass. Oh, and for those of you who were expecting from my other stories, sorry. They will all be discontinued TEMPORARILY. That means I will work on one fic, then the next. For more details, see my profile. OK? Ok.**

Review Output

* * *

Inusgrl90 - I really have your interest? That's a first. Thank you for taking some time to review my fic, which probably could have been better.

Napkin- Yeah. Having your nightmares turn real is creepy, but Fox's worst has yet to come.

SVForever - I _really _should space out the talk, shouldn't I? And for your second question; You're right. Fox normally _wouldn't_ cry in front of people, but his life was full of traumatic events, as this chapter and the next would explain. Thank you for the constructive criticism. I haven't gotten one of those in a _long_ time.

Unknown - I don't even know who you are, but thanks for the review anyway.

* * *

**Nightmares**

**Chapter 2: Flashback of his Life, Pt. I**

The Great Fox stopped in place; Rob cut the engines. Everyone stared in fear as the Fleet charged up the cannons and prepared to launch the missiles.

"Damn it! The Fleet is going to attack! Grr... Rob, jump to warp speed and get us out of here!" Fox yelled across the bridge to Rob, who started to enter the code to enter Warp Speed.

"Engines off-line. Engine output failing." Rob said in his monotone voice. He directed everyone's attention to the monitor, which showed that the engines were being attacked.

"Damn it to hell! Okay, Fox, all of you are going out to return their fire in your Arwings. Now, GO!" Peppy commanded.

"Got it!" With that, Fox and the others sped off to the Docking Bay, where Arwings were found.

"Com. Line: Green. G-Diffuser Output: Increasing. Engine Output: fifty percent . . . ninety . . . One-hundred percent." Fox said through the Communicator.

"Good luck out there, Team! Now . . . Launch all ships!" Peppy yelled as all of the Arwings boosted out of the docking bay.

As the Arwings launched, they were greeted with lasers and missiles from enemy fighters. Slippy was the first one to get hit. He screamed as his ship was shaking, for it lost the wing on the Starboard.His shields were at ninety percent. Falco was boosting throughall of the fighters, and destroyed one of the Battleships. "Too easy." He said, but his cockiness got in the way of his flying, and got hit. His shields went down by twenty percent. Krystal was being chased by five fighters, but she pulled a loop and destroyed all of them in one shot. She stayed focused as another four ships were coming at her. Fox already destroyed thirty fighters, but muttered something. "Damn! Guys, these bastards just keep on coming! We have to lead them off so we can destroy them all in one shot!" Fox yelled through the communicator. "How do you suppose we do that, Foxie?" Falco responded to Fox's somewhat impossible plan. "Simple. Everyone, how many Smart Bombs do you have?" Fox asked. "Five." All three of the pilots answered. "Great. Then follow me."Fox lead all of the fighters, along with his team mates, to a nearby asteroid field. It was kind of small, so Star Fox was able to boost through easily. However, the enemy fighters were, fortunately, having a hard time going through. Seventy ships crashed by either colliding with each other or hitting an asteroid. Fox saw them coming, so finally said " Everyone! Fire a bomb at the big Asteroids!" All of them did what Fox said, and then each of the asteroids they hit shattered, starting a chain reaction, and destroyed all of the ships by colliding, exploding, etc.

More ships were coming, however, so the Team went back to the default - A Dog Fight. Everyone had destroyed one-hundred or more fighter and twenty-some ships. All seemed lost, until...

"Everyone! Get back to the ship! We have enough power to get out of here!" Peppy yelled. Everyone started back toward the Great Fox and easily landed. Soon, the Great Fox started to glow a bright yellow and launched out of there.

"Whew! Peppy! Do we have enough Power to go straight for Sauria?" Fox relaxed as he also asked his question.

"Uhh . . . Unfortunately not. We have to wait a few hours until the engine is back on normal status." Peppy explained with a frustrated voice.

"That is correct. Damage to thrusters serious. Repairs needed." Rob said, obviously in his monotone voice.

"Damn..." Fox just stormed off to his room.

"Rob, get to work on those repairs! We need to get to Sauria ASAP!"

"Affirmative."

Meanwhile, Fox was in his room, thinking, until Falco, Krystal, and Slippy all came into his room.

"Hey Fox! Nice plan! I wish I were as cool as you!" Slippy exclaimed with glee.

"Yes, Fox. That was an ingenious move!" Krystal also liked his plan. She was about to kiss on the cheek, until Falco opened his trap.

"Yeah. Too bad he emasculated himself on the bridge cwying for his fwiend! Hahaha!" Falco laughed but regretted at that moment.

"Falco, you... dirty... BASTARD!" Fox threw a punch at Falco's face and grabbed him by the neck.

"Oh yeah? Is this the best you got, Foxie?" Falco, whose beak was broken(?), grabbed Fox's wrist and twisted it. To counter attack, Fox twisted with his wrist and kicked Falco in the face. Not in the mood to put up with it, he picked up Falco, came out into the hall, and threw him across, down the Stairs. He hit the metal wall of the ship at the bottom, and then fell unconscious.

"Whoa! Fox! Calm down!" Peppy, who witnessed this, tried to contact Rob. Fox swore about Falco and just ran off, to be alone, in the Docking Bay.

After forty-five minutes of thinking in the Docking Bay, someone entered. It was Krystal.

"Fox?" She asked, looking around. Since he made a punching bag out of Falco, she was a little worried.

"Hey, Krystal." Fox answered. He wasn't all that excited, sitting on one of the exhaust pipes.

"Fox . . . You're in serious pain. Tell me what is going on." Krystal took a seat next to Fox.

"Okay. Krystal, do you know what it's like to lose your whole family?" Fox didn't bother looking at her for the expression on his face would worry Krystal even more.

"Fox, my whole planet was destroyed. Of course I do." Krystal responded.

"Look. When I was seven..."

_Flashback..._

_Fox and James were just playing outside in the backyard. They were having so much fun. _

"_Hey dad! I'm gonna get you! Roar!" Fox just tackled James, who just fell back, laughing._

"_Heh... Looks like you got me, son!" James admitted his defeat. They continued playing, until James communicator was going off. _

"_James McCloud, we need you and - Hey, where's the rest of your team_?" _Said a mid-aged voice._ _It was General Pepper, who was young back then. _

"_Let's play, dad!" Fox, with his youth, jumped up and down, wanting to play with his dad. _

"_Sorry son, but I have to go. The General needs me to ensure safety of a transport." Explained James, who was patting his son's head. Then he felt a tug on his shirt._

"_Dad... Can I go with you? Can I? Please?" Fox started begging, for he was having fun with his dad._

"_Well... I'm sorry, son. I'd love to bring you along, but what would your mom say? She wouldn't really approve of it, would she?"_

"_I guess not." Said the young vulpine, pouting._

_After minutes of getting cleaned up, James finally came outside. He spoke just before he took off in his Hover-Car to the Base._

"_Good bye, honey! I'll try to be back by nine!" Yelled James, who looked at his watch. 1:00 P.M. Mrs. McCloud, Fox, Boris, who was Fox's older brother, Lawrance, Fox's older cousin, and Sally, Fox's little sister, all waved at James._

_Six hours later, Fox was in his room. He was watching T.V., waiting for his dad to come home. But, unknown to Fox, a strange cloaked figure was outside of the house, holding a flaring can, a bottle of alcohol, and a match. He threw all of them into a closed window, shattering the glass, unnoticed because Fox didn't here, and everyone was asleep. . . _

**To Be Continued. . .**

**Author's note: Is it good? Bad? Mediocre? Please tell me in your review! Remember, this has a continuation, so just wait. One more thing. I have three ways to end this: A sad ending, the Normal ending, and the Happy ending. I'd choose one, but I CAN"T DECIDE! PLEASE TELL ME WHICH ONE I SHOULD PUT THE STORY ON! PLEASE DON'T DELETE THIS! I JUST CAN'T DECIDE!**


End file.
